Last Stand
by Douglas George Rowan
Summary: Chris and the others make a last stand to take back the US from Soviet forces. My first fic. No flaming.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine and are copyright to Io Interactive and EA Games. OC's will be noted at the end of the chapter they appear in.

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Fireworks exploded and guns fired. The War is over; the Manhattan Resistance won, all were celebrating, except one Christopher Stone. Phillip Bagzton was in the communications room of Fort Jay. He started to play cards with the others. When they started hearing static coming from one of the Russian radios and then started hearing someone on the other side say something in Russian.

"Does any one know Russian here?" Bagzton said.

"I do sir." An ex Soviet said

The transmission said

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Мы находимся под нападением! Мы подкрепления как можно скорее. Мы расположены на острове вольности."

"It says, MAYDAY! MAYDAY! We're under attack! We need Reinforcements as soon as possible. We're located at Liberty Island." Bagz looked stunned.

"You mean to tell me that there's still Reds in New York City? I'll notify Chris." Bagzton searched the whole fort and finally found Chris out side looking at the left over destruction of the buildings.

"Chris there's … still… Reds here… in the… city!" Bagz said as he was out of breath.

"Where?" Chris said

"Liberty Island!"

"What should we do?"

"Round up as many as you can and then come back to me here." Chris said Bagzton ran through out the building, going to room to room trying to get as many of them to invade Liberty Island.

"Hey Bagz do we have any boats?"

"About 11 of them."

"And how many did you get for the mission?"

"I counted 102 Chris."

"Um. It will have to do. All right let's move out!"

Around 4:50 they got packed and got in the boats. Around 5 o'clock they reached the island. Chris could already see some of the resistance and soviets shooting at each other. Chris then gave the order to help the remaining rebels. Chris ran across an opening to the side of a building where another rebel was took position and once every 5 seconds shot back. He stopped looked at Chris and extended his one arm like as if he was going to give him a handshake.

"You made it just in time. My Name is Ethan Bain. I'm the Brooklyn Resistance leader."

"Hi, Christopher Stone, Leader of the Manhattan Resistance. What's the status?"

"Right now we're trying to take back Liberty Island. It appears that the Reds don't know when to go home. I've got news from outside of New York that the Temporary NEW Headquarters for the reds is Washington D.C. They could be back within New York about a week."

"Is there a Washington Resistance, are they taking care of what's going down there?"

"No, well not any more their group was to small they didn't even a chance, most of them surrendered."

"Now what? For now we could try to take back the island."

"Then let's try." Chris than ran to a crate of ammunition that was tipped over and started shooting.

"Squad move and hold position. Bagz take a squad on the other side of the building see if we can flank them." Bagzton took 12 of them and moved quietly around the other side. The Russian were oblivious to Bagz and his squad.

"All right NOW!" Bagzton and the squad rushed toward the small squad of soviets all were shot and the rest retreated up what appeared to be the tablet the Statue of Liberty held.

"Yeah, that's right, go home Commies!" Bagz yelled at the retreating soviets. Chris, Bagz, and Ethan ran up the tablet and when they got to the top they saw other rebels firing at the opposing army.

"Chopper!" one of the rebels said. Chris looked on the ground and found an already loaded rocket launcher, picked it up, aimed, and fire. The helicopter exploded sending shrapnel everywhere.

"Lets go!" Ethan shouted and his squad charged down a hill of debris shouting and screaming. Some said "Die Reds". Chris's group charged after Ethan's reached the bottom. The Reds fled back behind the fallen head of the Statue of Liberty and all of the resistance groups fallowed after them and when the got over the mountain of ruble there was a small handful of Russians and an army of Rebels coming at them. All Soviets were shot in the battle. At 6 o'clock they took back Liberty Island and all five of the burrows resistance leaders met in one the buildings discussing what to do when the Russians Invade again.

"It is agreed Ethan and Michael's groups will put up a defense perimeter around the coasts of Brooklyn and the Queens. Chris yours will provide support. Steven you will put a defense perimeter in the north. Robert your group will defend Staten Island and my team will defend the Bronx. Any question." Mitchell Copper said.

"How will we keep in contact with each other?" Steven Harris said

"Doesn't your bases have Communication Radios."

"Yes."

"Well there you go. All right, call when you get to your bases."

"What about Jersey City, it could be crawling with Reds?" Robert said

"Jersey City is the least of our worries right now."

For a week the got ready, finally they saw ships in the distance but not soviet ships but a Japanese fleet and a ship docked in Manhattan.

Governors Island. As the ship docked guards dropped a small set of stairs on dock. 

"I am here to aid you in defeating the Soviet Union, where is Christopher Stone?" said the strange man standing in front of one of the rebel soldiers.

"Right this way."

They both went in to a soviet portable building and two guards fallowed.

"Sir we have a visitor."

"Hello, you must be Christopher Stone." The admiral said.

"Yes, but who are you."

"I am Admiral Isamu here to aid the Manhattan Resistance."

"Well it's the New York City Allied Resistance." Chris said

"You'll need to take back Washington D.C. to be liberated from Soviet tyranny."

"So wait, if we take back Washington the wars over?" a rebel soldier said.

"No! This is the beginning of what you would say World War Three!"

They planned the rest of the day. During the time, the Japanese Fleet put a Blockade near the mouth of Hudson Bay. No one was to come in or out! They decided to split up into five groups and go through each state till they got to Washington D.C. While the Japanese and a few rebels will stay behind and take care of New York City.

_Jersey City December 27, 2003. _When they got to the city hall Chris was expecting any one. No one was in sight except a few rotting corpses. Chris turned a corner of one of the buildings, a soviet transport vehicle and soldiers.

"Every one be quiet. Jim get that rocket launcher ready." Chris said in a low whisper. Jim ran over to the corner and aimed at the transport vehicle but then it exploded with bodies flying back from the truck.

"What the hell just happened?" Chris said

All of sudden there was firing coming from city hall. They couldn't see what was going except that the Russians dieing and trying to fire back. Chris and the others ran over to the one side of city hall. The firing stopped and all of them came out. Chris than stood up and walked over one of them.

"Halt, who are you. Soviet or American?" one of the rebels said.

"American."

"Prove it."

"I'm Christopher Stone leader of the Manhattan Resistance."

"Wait the Christopher Stone, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Thomas Ramondt leader of the Jersey City Resistance. What brings you here?"

"We're here to take back the United States."

AN: This is my first fan fiction on this website. I'd appreciate it if you would read and review. Please no flames.


End file.
